A suture has been used for a long time to be used to connect and suture damaged muscles, blood vessels, nerves, or tissues and injuries or parts incised due to a surgical operation. In addition, a suture is used for a double eyelid surgery and a medical operation for removing tissues, which are generated due to aging, a decrease in skin elasticity, injuries, overdose, necrosis, or the like, a flabby skin, wrinkles, or the like. A lifting medical operation using a suture is a technology to lift up a flabby skin or tissue such as a face, a chin, a neck, an abdomen, a vagina, a breast, or a hip by using needles and threads instead of using a knife. The lifting medical operation using a suture has attracted much attention because the lifting medical operation does not excessively incise a skin, minimizes generation of scars, and generates less bleeding and swelling due to an operation.
Recently, a suture in which barbs are formed on an external surface thereof has been developed and used. Such a suture is not slipped due to the barbs, and thus the suture is not easily untied after a sutura.
One of points to be considered in an operation using a suture that is firmly maintained and fixed at a part where a surgical operation has been performed, in order to stably maintain suturing and tight adhesion, supporting, and fixing of tissues. In addition, a firm knotting device for allowing a suture not to be untied is required, and also it is necessary to minimize time and efforts on knotting for a rapid and safe operation.
The inventors of the present invention applied for Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2011-0019895 and 10-2011-0064084 for a suture including a suture supporter not requiring a knotting process, and the contents thereof are introduced in the present specification. The inventors of the present invention have conducted the study in order to invent a more convenient and useful suture.